Already known in the prior art are methods and devices for the remote and nonconnected implementation of implants comprising electrical instrumentation. WO 00/15158 is one example. It discloses a gastric constriction device of a particular type which can be implemented remotely and in a nonconnected manner by means of a transmitter comprising an induction source. The induction source transmits the power required for the implementation of the motor and particular frequencies are selected: one to trigger a forward movement command and the other to trigger a rearward movement command.
A major disadvantage of this device is the fact that the only transmittable commands are forward movement/rearward movement. There is no means to verify via the device that the command was received, that it was executed and to what extent it was executed. Moreover, this device does not provide all necessary guarantees against an untimely implementation of the implant's electrical instrumentation.
There are also implementation devices capable of communicating with the implants. However, in these systems, the implant has its own power source for operating the electrical instrumentation (motor or other). This is not practical for implants requiring large amounts of power in terms of power consumption or duration because it then becomes necessary to regularly change the power source during a surgical operation.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to resolve the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an implementation method and device according to which the implementation device is capable of both communicating with the implant by sending information in the form of binary data and also providing a power source for the implant for operating the electrical instrumentation that it carries by means of a single means, an induction source. It would also be advantageous to provide an implant capable of both communicating with the implementation device by sending it information in the form of binary data and also receiving the power required for the operation of the electrical instrumentation that it carries.